


A New Life

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chapter one is told in the present tense and chapter 2 isn't, Discussion of parenting, F/M, Fluff, I'm not sure why that is, Mary Morstan Lives, Newest addition to the Hooper/Holmes fam is here, Sherlock wants a baby with Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan are only implied in this but will make an appearance in chapter 2, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: "Molly awakes at about eight, to the smell of Sherlock making them breakfast.Sometimes he makes her a cooked breakfast (with the occasional help of Mrs Hudson) or pastries. Today, it's the latter."





	1. Morning Plans

 

Molly awakes at about eight, to the smell of Sherlock making them breakfast.

Sometimes he makes her a cooked breakfast (with the occasional help of Mrs Hudson) or pastries. Today, it's the latter.

She stretches, and is met with Toby's soft fur.

The cat sits on Sherlock's pillow whenever the detective isn't there, and despite him and Molly's attempt to move him, he wouldn't budge from his apparently favourite spot.

Molly fusses her cat for a moment, then gets up.

She's wearing her favourite pair of pyjamas, but slips one of his robes on anyway.

“Hello.” Sherlock calls as Molly makes her way into the kitchen.

He's bent over the stove, looking in the top oven. She can't help but let her eyes linger on his arse.

Sherlock straightens up and turns to her, smiling.

Molly walks towards him, and he embraces her.

They kiss languidly, without a care in the world. She's got a week off work and there's no interesting cases for Sherlock at present.

Mary is alive, saved after she was shot, and it's been six months since Sherlock and Molly admitted their love for each other.

Rosie is growing up, at 10 months old she's starting to babble and even try to talk.

He breaks away from her to take some more pastries out of the oven.

The detective is already dressed, in one of Molly's favourite suits on him. Of course, he knows this.

Molly turns towards a plateful of pain au chocolat and croissants, taking one of each for herself and putting them on a plate.

She makes her way into the sitting room, and makes herself comfortable on the sofa opposite the wall.

Sherlock makes her a coffee, brings it into the lounge, and sits down next to his partner.

Molly nestles against him, he smiles and gives her a kiss on the head.

She eats her breakfast and the couple chat about nothing much, enjoying being in each other's company.

Sherlock is nervous and his partner senses this. "Sherlock, what's wrong?"

"Molly." He turns to her, and sets her cup and plate down on the floor.

"My love?" She asks, bemused.

"I have a question. Don't worry, I'm not going to propose just yet." He says, and they both chuckle. "Would you like to..."

"Have dinner?" Molly jokes.

Sherlock smiles. "Not quite, would you like to try for a baby? I understand if it's a bit soon, bu-"

He's cut off by her lips on his own.

"Yes, I'd like that. I'd love to have a child of our own, a little me and you. We've danced around each other for long enough now, I think it's the perfect time to have a baby." Molly says, and pecks him on the lips.

He rests a hand on her back, draws circles with his fingers, and the other holds one of her own. "Good."

She leans against him. "I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you too, Molly."


	2. Baby

"Hello." Molly murmured, gazing at her newborn child.

Arabella Margaret Hooper-Holmes was born on January 2nd, 2018 at 3:04AM.

Molly's contractions had begun early New Year's Day, but she'd put them down to Braxton Hicks. Sherlock was convinced that they were the really thing, but she didn't listen-until the evening when they became heavier. They then went to Barts'.

Her labour was difficult and quite long, but it was worth it to hold the tiny bundle in her arms.

Arabella, or Bella for short, had her father's curls and her eyes were the same shape as Molly's, although like all babies, her eyes were blue. In her case, they were a periwinkle colour.

It was 6AM,  Molly was asleep with their newborn daughter held safely in her arms. Sherlock was asleep in the chair, curled up. Arabella had been fed and changed, weighed, and checked over-everything was fine.

They all slept until 7, when Arabella woke up to feed.

"Hello." Molly murmured, sorting herself out in order to feed her newborn.

Bella latched on and her mother looked over at Sherlock. He was still asleep, frowning.

She decided to let him slumber, letting the baby feed for a few more minutes, burped her, and then went back to sleep.

Sherlock woke at 8:30, when some nurses came in to check on Molly and Arabella-again, everything was fine.

Molly was half asleep, the baby alert but not really bothered.

"Hello." Sherlock murmured, leaning forward to kiss his partner's forehead.

"Hi." She replied, smiling at him.

The couple gazed down at the little girl in their arms-she'd awakened a little bit more, and looked up at her parents.

"She won't be able to see very far, and prefers to see round objects at this stage. She'll be able to recognize us first." Sherlock rambled, and Molly rolled her eyes. "I do know this. I'm a doctor."

"Pathologist." He corrected.

"Yes dear."

He kissed her lips. "I love you, and I'm very proud of you. You delivered our baby into the world. My job ended at the fun part."

"Oh, piffle." Molly replied.  "You've been a constant source of support to me over the past 9 months. You've been a shoulder to cry on, you've been talking to my stomach constantly, and you've made all sorts of plans. I couldn't ask for a better person to have a baby with."

"Ditto." Sherlock agreed. "So, when can the Watsons, and Mrs Hudson come over? And my parents will want to come."

"Mycroft's an uncle." She chuckled. "He doesn't do well with small humans, as proved when Rosie was born."

"He will with his own niece." Her partner decided.

"Why don't you text Mary and John, see if they want to come over?" Molly suggested.

"Alright, I won't begin it with hi." Sherlock said, and they both laughed.

A while later...

"Hello!" Mary Watson greeted Molly, Sherlock, and the newest addition to their little family. "Rosie's at nursery, we brought Mrs Hudson with us- John's just parking."

"Hi!" Molly gave her a hug. By now, she was up and about.

Arabella was in Sherlock's arms, and he stood up from his chair to greet his friend.

"Oh my you two, she's beautiful! What's her name?" Asked Mary, taking the baby girl from Sherlock.

"Arabella Margaret Hooper-Holmes." Sherlock said. "We decided on it together."

"Aww, she's lovely! Perfect bundle of joy. Enjoy the sleep deprivation." Mary grinned.

Soon afterwards, Mrs Hudson and John entered the sideroom.

"Hello, you two! And the little one, what have you called her?" Asked Mrs Hudson, making a beeline over to Mary.

Molly told her and John the child's name, and then went to stand beside her partner. "We have a question for all three of you."

"Yes?" John asked.

"We would like you to be Godparents to little Bella. He doesn't want her to be Christened. I do. You can guess who won."

"Uh huh, we'd love to, wouldn't we darling?" Asked Mary.

John kissed his wife on the cheek and turned to their friends. "Yes, definitely."

"I'd be honoured." Mrs Hudson smiled.

After half an hour of talking, the Godparents to be left the new little family alone.

“She's so delicate. The world hasn't hurt her yet… She's still whole, not broken.” Molly reflected.

“Brokenness people heal. I did. Mary is. John's been through some tough times.” Sherlock pointed out.

“True, but it's different when they're your own flesh and blood. We have a child to raise, a teenager to keep out of trouble, and an adult to guide.”

“Steady on, she's only just been born.” The detective frowned.

“I know, I was just saying.” His partner responded.

Sherlock kissed her on the cheek. “Calm down, my love. We have time yet.”

Molly closed her eyes to clear her fuzzy mind, and opened them again, feeling calm and collected. “I know.” She said, kissing her daughter's forehead. “I know.”

"You're just thinking?" He asked.

She nods.

"Dangerous." Her partner teased.

"Oi!" Molly scowled, swatting at him. "Aren't you worried?"

"Not at this present moment in time, no I'm not. I'm just relieved that you and our daughter came through the birth unscathed."

"Me too." His other half replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you." Sherlock declared. "And our daughter, our Arabella, very much."

"Well that's good, cause I love you both too. Immensely. " Molly said, her heart swelling with love for the two people who mattered the most to her.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Good. Shall we see about getting you both discharged?"

"I'd like to rest a bit more, please. Giving birth, and getting up to feed a baby isn't exactly relaxing."

"Fair enough." Sherlock replied. "I'll go and get us something to eat."

"Okay." Molly nodded, standing up and placing Arabella in her cot. "Firstly, I need the loo. So you can stay here and keep an eye on our daughter because I refuse to use a bedpan." She announced, and made her way out of the room.

Sherlock gazed down at his daughter. "Arabella, you're a very lucky girl to have Molly Hooper as your mum. And I'm very lucky to have her as my partner."

His daughter murmured at him, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Yes, that's right. We are lucky, although I don't often believe in luck. This time however, I'll make an exception. " The detective beamed.


End file.
